Ex's and Ohs :
by icecold5
Summary: When Giggles's crazy ex comes back, what will Butchy do about it. In the future, this will probably be rated M for how dark it might be. Rated T for abuse and other stuff. Not very much cursing. Working on next chapters. Please, no bad feelings towards the person who used my story. I gave her permission now and she id my friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own this only the OCs. Lots of GigglesxButchy. Some LelaxTanner, StrutsxLugnut, CheeCheexSeacat, OCxRascal. Sorta based off of the songs Ex's and Oh's by Elle King and My Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin. In this story, Giggles's real name is Estelle.**

 **Here are the names of my OCs:**

 **Lucy Tegler**

 **Johanne Roberts**

 **Vincent Perilly**

 **Amie Perilly**

* * *

Giggles and I were on a date on the beach when I found out the worst thing any boyfriend wants to know. It started when a fairly handsome guy walked past where we were sitting. As soon as she saw him

she paled and muttered,"I'll be back in a minute." I ran after her. I finally found her sitting with her back against a tree, deep in thought. "Giggles, what's wrong? Does it have to do with that boy,"I say softly, my biker accent disappearing. Apparently it did because she bursted into tears. I hugged her and pulled her close to me. She wiped her eyes and told me all about him. "His name is Vincent Perilly. He was one of my many boyfriends," Giggles said," Let me start from the beginning. Before I met you, I went through boys like clothes. Only a few of them lasted over a week. They were the ones that would try to get back together with me. I always manage to convince them that I won't ever get back together with them. Vincent will not give up. In his demented mind, we're just giving each other space and that we are getting back together later. He abused me almost every day. His sister, Amie, found him slapping me one day and called the police." By then Giggles was in tears again. She paused to wipe her eyes and continued,"After he was released, he found where I live and tried to talk to me. Soon after that I found a knife on my bedroom door with a note attached. It said _We WILL make up - Your boyfriend, __Vincent."_ I kissed her cheek and said,"Estelle, do you wants to come spend the night with me and Lela. I'm sure Lela will be happy to have you over. She is going to have a sleepover tonight, so you's can hang out together," I said with my biker accent coming back. Giggles brightens at the idea. "Okay."

* * *

While Giggles was changing, I told Lela about what Giggles had told me. "No matter what, don't let anyone see or talk to Giggles unless if it's her parents. Even if they ask Estelle or Giggles," I said. "Estelle? Who's she," Lela asked. "Estelle is Giggles's real name. She only lets me call her that. When we's were gettin' to know each other, she called me Butch and I called her Estelle. We agreed not to use her real name and my nickname," I said reminiscing,"Oh and I'm inviting a coup'la the boys over."

* * *

All of the girls arrived with the boys in tow. Lela kissed Tanner and led him to the sitting room. "Let's play Truth or Dare," said CheeChee. "Okay! CheeChee, you go first," said Tanner as they all sit in a circle. "Lugnut, Truth or Dare?" "Umm... Dare, I guess," said Lugnut. "I dare you to ask whoever you like out on a date," said CheeChee. "Do I have to do it," complained Lugnut. "Yes!" they all shouted. "Struts, will you go out with me?" mumbled Lugnut. "YES! I mean, I guess so," said Struts. Everyone laughed and everything continued without any problems.

* * *

The next morning I managed to get out of bed extra early for Giggles. It was 6:00 AM. The bathroom light was on, so I went to see who was in there. Giggles was brushing her hair, already awake. "How does you wake up so early, Giggles," I asked. She smiled and said,"It's a surfer thing. Do you mind coming with me to the beach?" I shrugged and said,"Let me tell Lela where we're going." I walk to Lela's room and push open the door. I saw CheeChee and Seacat making out. "Gross CheeChee," I said. I guess I walked into the wrong room. They jumped apart and said,"Please don't tell anyone!" I started laughing harder than I ever had in my life. Lela walked in looking tired. "What's all of this noise you cats are making," exclaimed Lela. "Nothing!" we all said. "Well, I'm going to eat breakfast if anyone needs me,'' said Lela. "Lela, me and Giggles is goin' to the beach, okay," I told Lela. "Yeah okay, Butch," she replied.

* * *

Giggles POV

The next day I was hanging out with Butchy, Lela, and Tanner. Lela and I dragged the boys into a mall. "Let's go get some new clothes," said Lela. "No! Not clothes," complained Tanner. "Please, Tanner. For me," pleaded Lela. "Oh, fine," said Tanner with his signature crazy laugh and kissed Lela. "Butchy, please," I said with a puppy dog face. "How can I resist a face like you's," said Butchy. Lela and I squealed and ran off.

* * *

Butchy dropped me off at my house. He kissed me goodnight. I walked inside and saw a note from Mom and Dad. I had the house to myself for 2 weeks. As soon as I got to my room the lights turned off. "That's odd. Everyone else has their lights on," I muttered to myself. I called Butchy. Thank goodness I still had power. He answered on the 3rd ring. "Butchy, can you come over? The lights turned off and it's really creepy," I said, hearing the panic in my voice. "Don't worry I'm on my way. I'll be there in 5 minutes." As I was about to say something a hand went over my mouth. I dropped the phone and tried to scream for help. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out.

 **I was listening to/watching Girls like Girls by Hayley Kiyoko. You should watch it. I like her songs. You should listen to it s** **ometime. For anyone reading this, 5 reviews for an update.**

 **IC5**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww. Thanks to you ppl who reviewed. I have gotten the plagiarism situation cleared up, and the person who used my story is now my friend. So please no bad comments or anything towards her if you find her account. I gave her my permission to use my story, so if you see it on wattpad, she had my permission. If anyone has any ideas or request or prompts or something, I am accepting them.** **And I made another OC which probably won't be used much. It's the police chief and his name is Luke Gallagher and he is European American. His dad is American and his Mom is European and he was born in America. hehe. Butchy is his 50th cousin twice removed or something like that. I don't know that stuff :P :D. He is 32 years old.**

 **Ex's and Kidnappings**

* * *

 _"Butchy, can you come over? The lights turned off and it's really creepy," I said, hearing the panic in my voice. "Don't worry I'm on my way. I'll be there in 5 minutes." As I was about to say something a hand went over my mouth. I dropped the phone and tried to scream for help. That's the last thing I remember before blacking out._

* * *

Butchy's POV

"Hello, is anyone here?" I asked, walking around inside of Giggles' house. It looked like something horrible had happened. The door was wide open. There was a flower vase knocked over, the kitchen was a mess, and the phone was hanging, about to touch the floor. **(I have an iPhone, so I don't know what those old phone thingies are called.)** I called the police and informed them that Giggles was missing.

* * *

Pretty soon, the police were at Giggles's house. My distant cousin, Luke Gallagher, was the chief. "Luke, you's has to help me find her," I said. "Of course, that's what I do Butchy. Detective Hawkings will ask you some questions in a minute." Luke went over to inspect the house. As soon as he walked away, the detective came over. "Butchy, I need you to calm down. I assure you that we will find her," he said. I nodded knowing that because Luke was related to me, this case wouldn't be set aside and we wouldn't have to wait 24 hours.. "Okay, so start from the beginning," said Detective **Hawkings.** I told him everything I knew. "I need you to give me your phone number, so if we find anything or if we need to ask you any questions we can call," said Detective Hawkings. "(310) 931-9959." **(I just made it up)** Luke comes over and said gently," Butchy, I know that this is hard, but you need to go home." How does he expect me to go home and sleep while my girlfriend is missing? I was about to say something when Lela ran over. "Butchy, what's wrong?" I explain to her everything that had happened. By the time that was done, Lela's eyes were misty. "I'm so sorry Butchy. I can't imagine how that would feel.

Giggles' POV

I woke up in a strange, dark, small room. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Vincent walks in. "You! You disgusting little-" I was cut off by him slapping me. "You will not speak to me that way, Estelle. I saved you from those lying, cheating, backstabbing men. You should be grateful!" He does have a point, but I will never ever love him. "If you do everything I say, I might untie you from the ropes," said Vincent, knowing how much I hate tight spaces and being tied up. I just glare at him in response. He grabbed a knife on a table and ran it along my arm, making a thin line of blood appear. I was screaming on the inside, but managed to not make a sound. "You will do anything I say," he repeated threatening me with the knife. "Fine, but know that Butchy will find me you bastard!" I scream. "Don't you dare ever call me that again!" yells Vincent as he stabs the knife into my arm. I scream and almost black out from the pain. "That'll teach you to respect me! Now, you are going to write this note for me."

Lela's POV

I can't imagine how Butchy feels. My world would come crumbling down if anything happened to Tanner, yet Butchy stayed so strong. I drove Butchy home. "I'll be okay for now, Lela. I'll call you if I need you," Butchy said quietly as he was walking upstairs to his room.

No one's POV

The next day, Butchy was up earlier than he had ever been up. The police had called and said that they are questioning Vincent later today, but there was no evidence pointing towards him. After the call, he had to get ready for school. As Butchy was putting his jeans on, a note fell out. It had elegant handwriting, like how Lela and Giggles write. It read: _I have eyes and ears everywhere, so if you ever figure out who I am and tell, Giggles dies._

* * *

Butchy's POV

"Hey, Butchy! What's wrong?" asked CheeChee as I walked by. I yelled,"Everything is wrong!" and walked straight to my locker and threw my stuff in. Lela told them what had happened. "Oh my gosh, I so sorry," said Struts. "Yeah," I said sighing. The bell rang and we all went to our classes.

* * *

Perilly Designs. I was looking on the screen of my laptop. **(Let's just say that they have laptops, shall we.)** It looked like I was going to have to talk to Amie and her friends Lucy and Darius.

* * *

Lugnut and Rascal convinced me to bring them with me. We walked in the 100 floor building. "Hi Sage. We're here to see Amie, Lucy, and Darius," Lugnut informed the receptionist named Sage Rachelle Ward. "Yes, they're meeting you on the 86th floor in the conference room." As we were getting on the elevator, Rascal asked Lugnut how he knew her. "She's practically my sister because she's always over at my house. She and my sister are good friends." An awkward moment of silence passed over us. Finally the elevator doors opened.

* * *

"I KNOW THAT YOU KIDNAPPED HER, VINCENT! DON'T TRY AND DENY IT! ... I WILL TELL THAT POOR GIRL'S FAMILY AND BOYFRIEND AND I WILL CALL THE POLICE ONCE AGAIN! ... WHATEVER! I DON'T CARE I HAVE A MEETING! DON'T CALL AGAIN!"

 **sorry for the super late update. my mom has been taking away my electronics except for my kindle. I can read and review stories on my kindle, but not update my stories. 9 more reviews for an update**

 **Love Ya, IC5**


End file.
